The present invention relates to a printed matter reliability decision method for verifying falsification and duplication conducted on printed matter.
In some conventional paper documents, contents described in the documents or their values are trusted by conducting processing using an advanced printing method on the documents so as to prevent them from being easily duplicated or counterfeited. For example, those documents are securities represented by bills, and certificates such as licenses or certificates of qualification. In these documents, countermeasures such as use of a blank having a watermark formed by adding subtle unevenness to paper, use of high definition relief printing, and use of special ink that reacts to ultraviolet rays or the like are taken sometimes. These countermeasures rely on use of a special material that is not easily available for the blank or ink or use of a high definition printing technique that cannot be implemented easily or cheaply, as foundation for obtaining reliability.
Furthermore, as described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 57-500851, there is a technique of attempting to prevent a document from being counterfeited by “inspecting an authenticator having a pattern of a measurable and unduplicable characteristic” of printed matter.
Furthermore, as described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 52-33444, there is a technique of conducting collation against counterfeiting by observing a feature quantity included in a part of an object.
Furthermore, as described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 57-161993, there is a technique of detecting counterfeiting or alteration by “recording issue data on an issued note having a pattern previously printed thereon” and using “inspection data including a recording position relation between the pattern and the issue data.”